1. Field
Non-limiting example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device that provides reduced disclination.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
The driving principle of a liquid crystal display device uses the optical anisotropy and polarization characteristics of liquid crystal. The liquid crystal is thin and long to have directionality in arrangement of molecules so that the direction of the molecule arrangement can be controlled by artificially applying electric field.
Therefore, when the direction of the molecule arrangement is optionally controlled, the molecule arrangement of the liquid crystal is changed and light is refracted in the direction of the molecule arrangement of the liquid crystal by the optical anisotropy, making it possible to display an image.